Poisson d'Avril
by Ly'Nane
Summary: Poudlard. Un jour particulier. Quatre maisons. Un même objectif : s'amuser. /OS\


_**POISSON D'AVRIL**_

Ce matin, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard commence doucement à s'éveiller.

Dans l'antre des serpents, les filles sont les premières à se lever, alors que les garçons trainent un peu au lit… Les deux groupes de quinze et dix-sept adolescents font leur toilette et se préparent rapidement pour cette journée qui va leur réserver quelques surprises… Dans les autres dortoirs, cela différe quelque peu.

Les trente-deux élèves de Serpentard se rejoignent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde est à table, lorsque, encouragée par ses amies, une jeune fille du nom d'Ael Lybestaz se lève de la table des Serdaigles et se met à parler d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue de tous :

- Je vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 1er avril et que toutes les farces, des plus stupides à celles les plus élaborées, sont permises ! Bonne chance à toutes les maisons.

Juste après ce petit discours, un énorme brouhaha s'éleve des quatre tables de la Grande Salle. On entend des éclats de voix. On voit des groupes de garçons et de filles se former pour pouvoir discuter des blagues à faire aux autres.

Ael et ses amies se précipitent dans leur dortoir afin de préparer cette journée, qui aux yeux de tous s'annonce déjà réussie.

Du côté des autres maisons, c'est la même chose. Tout le monde s'allie pour élaborer des blagues amusantes ou certaines plus effrayantes, mais sans être méchantes.

Toute la journée les quatre camps s'acharnent pour être le meilleur. Les Serpentards ont beaucoup plus d'idées que les Serdaigles. Griffondor et Poufsouffle se débrouillent assez bien. Tous sont bientôt dépassés par les innombrables farces des Serpentards et doivent se rendre à contre coeur. Les Verts et Argent étaient certains d'avoir gagner !

Vers la fin du repas du soir, Draco Malfoy, chef des serpents en personne, se lève de sa table et annonce fièrement :

- Cette année, toutes les maisons se sont bravement battues mais nous avons été plus forts qu'elles en ce qui concerne les blagues. Donc, ce soir je déclare que nous avons remporté encore une fois ce petit challenge de farces du 1er avril ! Deux années consécutives ! Bravo, les Serpentards !

Des applaudissements éclatent dans toute la Grande Salle. Malgré la défaite de Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, les élèves au savoir et à la sagesse rare avaient un immense sourire collé sur leur visage. Les autres maisons s'en inquiétent quelque peu.

Une amie d'Ael se lève lentement du banc, le silence se fait, et elle prend la parole :

- Au nom de tous les Serdaigles je vous félicite. Vous avez bien combattu. Nous avons perdu ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Voyez-vous, nous n'avons pas encore posé la dernière pièce du puzzle pour qu'il soit complet. Je vais expliquer celle-ci, si les autres le veulent bien.

Alors qu'elle parle, Serdaigle souri de plus en plus et acquiesce les paroles de leur amie. Les Verts et Argent commencent sérieusement à douter. Ils ont raison… Ael continue le récit à la place de son amie :

- Nous vous avons laissé faire vos petites blagues dans votre coin comme l'année dernière sauf que cette année vous avez été trop naïfs… Avez-vous pensé à regarder dans vos agenda quel jour nous sommes ?

Tout l'auditoire fouille dans son sac à la recherche du précieux petit carnet. Théodore Nott ouvre le sien et une expression d'horreur passe immédiatement sur son visage. Il est aussitôt rejoint par ses camarades Serpentards.

- Et, oui. Nous sommes bien le 31 mars, donc pas de blagues ni de poisson d'avril. Tout ce que vous avez fait n'a servi à rien. Mais comme il est, (elle regarda sa montre) minuit quatre. Donc, le 1er avril. Notre blague fonctionne. J'ai donc l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année… SERDAIGLE GAGNE !

Les serpents dépités applaudirent sans grand enthousiasme, alors qu'au contraire le reste des élèves rirent aux éclats et applaudirent les vainqueurs.

En sortant de la Grande Salle et alors que les vipères descendent dans leurs cachots, Ael passe près de Draco et lui confie :

- T'inquiète pas l'année prochaine vous gagnerez, j'en suis sûre et puis de toute façon faut avouer que vos blagues n'étaient pas brillantes cette année. Mettre un seau d'eau sur une porte… Classique.


End file.
